<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Engine by MoonieJoonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162785">Engine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonieJoonie/pseuds/MoonieJoonie'>MoonieJoonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Mafia Rivalry, Pressure Makes Diamonds, Violence, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonieJoonie/pseuds/MoonieJoonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia? Racing? Rival Families? Forbidden Love. The perfect recipe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry! Get in the car!" Was the first thing I heard as I ran down the street. I jumped in the car and barely had a good grip on the door to close it when the car tore off the side of the street. </p><p>"They were following me!!! They came out of nowhere and started chasing me!!!" I yelled yanking the door close going through the duffle bag. </p><p>"What we looking at?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road as he zigged and zagged through the crowded streets. I unzipped the bag and gasped. Pulling out multiple hand guns I found diamonds and stacks and stacks of money. </p><p>"We hit the jackpot! This is what we've been waiting for!" I yelled kissing him loudly on the cheek. </p><p>"We did it. Now we can do it our way." He said smiling and digging into the bag. He fished around before closing his fingers around something. </p><p>"I can't imagine my life without you, marry me." He said revealing one of the biggest diamond rings she ever saw. </p><p>"What? You want to marry ME? Your family-" </p><p>"Knows how much I love you, and can't help to acknowledge the value you hold. So marry me." Glancing at her he couldn't help but pour as he thumbed her tears away. </p><p>"I'm a foreigner! A poor one." </p><p>"None of that matters. I love you." </p><p>"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She grabbed his face and kissed him and he smiled as he kept one eye on the road. </p><p>••••••••••••••••17 Years Later•••••••••••••••••</p><p> </p><p>"Toon!" Looking up at one of his partners he waved him in as he was finishing up a phone call. His partner took a seat looking around the office seeing all of their hard work, while illegal, pay off. They both had a family in the business and grew up together. He owed Toon a lot for taking him in when he had nothing, giving him a new life and a family. Looking at the two you wouldn't be able to tell that they weren't related. Maybe not in looks but their bond spoke volumes. </p><p>Hanging up Toon leaned back in his chair and sighed. </p><p>"The Police Chief is being forced out."</p><p>"I really liked Minsik hyung, who's his predecessor?" </p><p>"Won't tell him, trying to minimize our involvement-" </p><p>"Little does the department know we have everyone in our pockets. Let them try to be sly, we'll give them one of our own guys." </p><p>They both couldn't help but laugh as they've planted many men and women in the police force and they've been deemed heroes and legends. </p><p>"What's going on brother?" </p><p>"I wanted to discuss promotions and new rankings...along with bringing in new recruits." </p><p>"Ah~ recruits. Why why why why?" </p><p>"Listen! You know we're one of the largest families but we have to have people in all fields. I don't like it just as you but we have to be realistic." </p><p>"I don't like it! We've done well so far, why should we taint children?" </p><p>"Don't think about it that way. We can mold them into anyone we want! They don't have to go down the same route we did." </p><p>"You've already gotten some haven't you!" </p><p>"I knew what you would say!" </p><p>"That's not how it works! We can't-" </p><p>"It's done. We won't ruin their lives like ours was okay? You trust me right." He said holding out his hand to Toon. Trust was how they all got to the point where they were. Trust, changed their lives and the people around them. Trust was something that wasn't common in families, that's why they were so dangerous. </p><p>"Always Kino." Toon said grabbing his brothers hand. </p><p>"Alright!" Kino said smiling standing up. Toon followed him as they came from the middle floor. Family members were everywhere doing various things but they were all friendly when seeing the founders. They made it to the underground level and went into a room with a two-way mirror. </p><p>Five boys with VERY different colors were all doing various things but talking with each other. </p><p>"They know each other?" Toon asked confused because no way did Kino find five boys that wanted to be taken in. </p><p>"They all met today- they look like best friends." </p><p>"Like they've known each other all their lives." Toon said watching then in silence. </p><p>It was interesting. Never had he seen such a close bond since he himself had met Kino. Kino who looked like a human trash can when he first met him. Even at their recruit meeting he stuck out like a sore thumb but Toon overlooked it because he knew he could trust him and vice versa. </p><p>All of a sudden the door opened and Joon came in with bags that he threw haphazardly at the boys. The boys did nothing to the bags and he laughed hitting one in the face passingly. </p><p>"It's not fucking poison, eats you punks! We don't need you passing out later on." He walked out and one guy rubbed his face and they laughed a bit. They tore into their food after one guy took a bite first. They waited a bit more before going into the room as they had gotten comfortable eating. </p><p>"Kino hyung! Hyung! Toon hyung! Hello hyungs!" They all yelled trying to scramble to stand but they each put a hand up. </p><p>"How is the food? It looks like some of y'all haven't eaten in days." Toon looked over them as Kino went to each one and rubbed their faces and heads. Toon took note that they preened under his attention and smirked. </p><p>"You all know why you're here? What this means?" Toon asked leaning against the wall. They stopped eating and turned towards Toon. </p><p>"I was your age when Toon hyung gave me a family. I was a human trash can." Toon gave Kino a look but he shook his head. </p><p>"I had nothing but hyung didn't see that. He saw a brother in me. He wanted me as his family. Now us and eight other people have created our own family. At your age." The boys all nodded and Toon shrugged. </p><p>"I'm against bringing in recruits like you because of what we went through at your age. But I have to be realistic and acknowledge that my family will be at a disadvantage if we don't invest in young recruits. I don't want you because I don't want to corrupt you-" </p><p>"We were already corrupted when we were brought in to our family and we've seen our family ruin people, good peoples lives." </p><p>"I don't want to do that for you but you're so willing." He said getting off the wall and walking around and touching them like Kino did. Kino noted that they preened as well. </p><p>"So willing to be apart of this family. I won't say sorry to your corruption because this is what you want but at any point you want out there is one way to do so. I will kill you, personally." He said turning to them and meeting every eye. </p><p>"Family sticks together here. We aren't like the others. We have hundreds of members but our family is close because we are open. Once you join that's it." Kino finished, standing beside Toon. </p><p>"Is this something that you want? Because this is for a lifetime, not something you try out and then decide you don't want it." They both finished together and crossing their arms. </p><p>"Yes." Five voice said at once. Toon smiled and knocked on the glass twice before two guys came in with equipment. </p><p>"This here is our new recruits of our youth division. Introduce yourselves to Hyungwon and Hash." </p><p>Hui, Jinho, EDawn, Shinwon, and  Yeoone received their tattoos without so much as a flinch which was surprising. The kids were 16 and 17 years old, to not even wince amazed Toon a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Race at Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Son~ can you pick up your sister from the company? Her mom won't be able to.* </p><p>Glancing at the text an hour ago led Hongseok to where he was now. Standing outside of YG waiting for his best friend, little sister affectionally called by both of their parents, to get out of practice. Scuffing the toe of his sneaker, he got the guards attention. </p><p>"Hey student, are you waiting on your friend again?" He looked up, straightening his stance and nodded. The guard moved and opened the door for him. </p><p>"It's cold, wait inside. They should be out shortly." Hongseok bowed at the guard's kindness and hurried in the building before he changed his mind. </p><p>To say the least, YG was impressive. Some of the biggest artists came out of YG and he could easily see his best friend become one of them. To think she chose entertainment when he expected her to delve into their parent's business. Dain might look normal and sweet on the inside but she had killer instincts just like his Uncle Toon. Seeing her grow up, he could understand his aunt's worries for her but she wanted to perform. Looking at it differently, there was power in becoming an idol. After working for x amount of years, she would be able to have a say in what she did. It was just like working in the family business. Heir to the business or not, everyone starts at the bottom. Just like being a trainee amounted to becoming an idol. </p><p>Lost in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to the many girls who walked passed him and gave him looks. He snapped to attention when he heard her yell. His dad had always told him to look out for Dain. He made his way further into the building. </p><p>"Watch where you're going half-breed!" Another girl yelled at Dain who was looking at her while picking her things up. </p><p>"Oh? You won't lower your eyes? Lower your eyes!" Dain stood up and squared her shoulders and continued to look at the girl. </p><p>"Yah! You crazy bitch! I said lower eyes!" She said raising her hand but Dain didn't flinch as the girl never made contact. </p><p>"Oppa, you're here?" She asked calmly looking at Hongseok hold the girl's hand. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Hongseok asked the girl throwing her arm away from Dain. </p><p>"Mind your business!" She sneered before walking away from both of them. They didn't say anything until they were both out of the building. </p><p>"Why do you put up with that crap? Does mom and dad know?" He yelled at her oblivious to the guard watching them. She tried to keep walking before Hongseok grabbed her like he did the bully but Dain jerked away immediately. </p><p>"Don't use that on me!" </p><p>"Answer me! How long has this bullying been going on?" </p><p>"Since I started okay!" She yelled back even louder walking off as Hongseok was stunned that someone like Dain could withstand bullying for 8months straight. He ran to catch up with her and reached for her hand but she shook him off. </p><p>"I'll kill her." He said painstakingly serious and Dain gasped. </p><p> </p><p>It was so easy to forget that Moon Hongseok grew up just like her behind his glasses and bookworm demeanor. He was extremely attractive but his style and glasses took away from it. He was very unassuming but they both were. That's how the decided they would live their lives - unassuming. But then one of them let the mask slip that they could inflict harm on a person's' person with little thought. Things like that were ingrained in them as young as 7 years old. </p><p>So hearing Hongseik say that, Dain knew he would do it if she wanted it. </p><p>"No. She'll debut and forget about me soon. I have everything under control." She spoke the words tensely because Hongseok could be unpredictable at the most inopportune times. </p><p>Like Dain, Hongseok chose an alternative route than the family business. He wanted to live as normal of a life as possible. He did well in school, kept to himself, worked part-time in a library and interned with a manhwa artist. It seemed dull but Hongseok knew what he was good at and excelled. His observation skills were top 2 at his lowest moment. </p><p>Watching people was power, books were power and he made good use of both of them. Studying people were one of the most interesting things to Hongseok that his mom was surprised that he didn't want a position in the family. At a young age he could read people which helped out the family as it was a superpower to spot frauds. The family called it his superpower. </p><p>Even though he turned down a position in the family, he had a job that stimulated his mind constantly. He was very quick-witted and strategic. Knowing people was power, and man did he have power. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine - if I come to get you again and see her doing it again she will suffer." He said before smiling and wrapping his arm around Dain's shoulder. </p><p>"You hungry? I want ddeokbokki!" He said and Dain began to fire off which ddeokbokkki cart they should go to. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Getting home, Dain was exhausted. From class to studying to putting endless hours into trainee life, she was tired. Looking in her mirror she took her uniform off and looked over herself. She had a nice body proportion, decent skin, and foreignfestures but she was Korean through and through. Who cared that she wasn't fully Korean. It annoyed her to no end that that was what everyone used to bully her. She was aware she was mixed but that didn't make her inferior. </p><p> </p><p>She could only imagine what her mom went through growing up black in Korea being from the States. Her grandparents had died by the time her mom was 10 and she was thrown out on the streets. A little of this and that and she met her dad who was absolutely up to no good. </p><p>Jerked out of her thought, Dain looked up and saw her dad in the door. </p><p>"You're not getting plastic surgery so put your clothes back on." She couldn't help but to laugh at him. </p><p>"I don't want plastic surgery. Just looking. How was work?" </p><p>"How was your day?" He always avoided taking about work and it was probably for the best but Dain always had to ask. </p><p>"Difficult but worth it. Seokkie and I went to a ddeokbokki spot afterwards so I'm not really hungry." </p><p>"Okay, do your homework after taking a shower, you smell like a baby goat." He said before dodging the book she threw at the door. </p><p>"Stop throwing things in my house!!!!" My mom yelled and I winced. </p><p>"Yes, sorry mom." I said before doing what my dad told me. </p><p>After an hour of soing my homework I got a message on my phone. </p><p>*Our little puppy~ Are you doing well? We don't see you anymore! Let's hang out tonight!* </p><p>*Unnies~ I miss you 2! Tonight as in tonight tonight ?*</p><p>*Be ready in 30, we're going out!* </p><p> </p><p>I freaked out off about 5 minutes trying to figure out what o peas going to tell my parents because no way were they gonna let me go out. Looking at my phone I began to text Hongseok. They wouldn't think anything if we both went out somewhere together...perks of having a best friend that your parents trusted and vice versa. Hongseok live about 10minutes away so I grabbed my stuff and found my parents in their room. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom? Dad? I'm going out to meet Seokie." </p><p>"Be safe" "Have fun." I nodded and left, running to Hongseok's house. He answered the door with an eyebrow raised. I pushed him back in the house and dragged him to his room and dressed him in acceptable clothes. </p><p>"I'm not your child! I can dress myself!" He yelled slapping my hands out of his hair. </p><p>"Not for where we are going. You can't be you, you have to be the other you." I said curling my hair having changed when I picked out his outfit. </p><p>"Where are we even going?" </p><p>"You know my friends from that my dad 'stopped' me from talking to?" </p><p>"And you're dragging me along to share the punishment?" He said keeping his glasses off and putting in his contacts. </p><p>"We both haven't had REAL fun in a while so I thought you'd appreciate the invite." </p><p>"If they find out we're around cars they are going to kill us." Dain smiled as she finished with her hair. </p><p>"Being around fast cars is in our blood or did you forget who our parents truly are?"  She didn't give him a time for a response as he phone vibrated. </p><p>"They're here! Let's go!" She said. Hongseok sighed but tied a jacket around her waist and helped her climbed out of his window to jump down to the grass. He locked up well and jumped it the window with ease and took his jacket back. </p><p>They didn't really have the luxury of going out so when they did they honestly had a lot of fun. Dain and Hongseok both hopped around the yard avoiding where the light shone on the grass. Finally making it to the street, they walked up the street to a car blasting music. </p><p>"Well look what our puppy dragged out! If it isn't our sweet kitten!" Hongseok chuckled and looked at Sunmi who looked like she would eat him on the spot. </p><p>"Nice to see you, too, noona. Sorin noona." She smiled as she applied lipstick. Dain damn near woke the neighborhood with her excited screams that Hongseok pushed her into the car making Sunmi pull off. </p><p>Sunmi and Sorin were sisters from Dain and Hongseok's previous school. They were the big unnies/noonas at the school and many thought they were in a gang. No one could tell for sure but they became ullzangs and models in the city. They were the sort of people that Dain and Hongseok could have been like if they didn't choose to live normally. </p><p>Maybe that's why Dain liked them so much. It was like living the life that they were born into but being able to leave it at will. Both girls represented the unrestrained freedom they could have had if they choose another lifestyle. </p><p> </p><p>Now both girls were no longer in their family but they were still connected to the racing scene. Saghwa, or Apple, was the area in town wee the worst of the worst mixed with those with money. It was a poor neighborhood but racing took place in that city and spread. It was where drivers who screwed up their chances professionally slummed to and where lucky bastards proved they talent. </p><p>Apple was really a breeding ground of trouble and Dain and Hongseok to a certain extent were moths to a flame. There they didn't have to worry about speaking out of turn or people judging them, they just were.</p><p> </p><p>Strangely that night, Apple was filled with more people than usual and there was a certain electricity in the air. Dain could feel it as soon as she stepped out of the car. She couldn't help but to raise her head up to the sky and breathe deeply. Her heart was at ease around the danger that lurked at every turn. It was funny, both kids turned into different people when they were in Apple. They gave into the traits that made them heirs to PenTen. Because they were themselves nobody questioned them at all. Until they night. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go have some fun kids! Sorin yelled grabbing Hongseok's hand and pulling him through the crowd. </p><p>"You look like a fish in water! I'll never understand how you gave this up for becoming an idol!" Sunmi yelled hip bumping her. Dain didn't respond but smiled prettily as she wove through the crowd. The thing about Apple was that there were people from each family their but they never approached people, just kept watch. Usually when Dain and Hongseok went there, their parents knew about it as soon as they arrived. So it was surprising when she didn't get an angry text form her parents telling her to come home. For about an hour they all danced and drank, Dain secretly as she would eventually become an idol, and watched the races go on. </p><p>In her own world, dancing with Sorin, she was not oblivious on how her body looked when she danced. She knew how to move her body in ways that people would notice but this time she was purely having a good time that she wasn't aware with what was going on. </p><p>She felt a push from behind and hands across her waist but ignored to people moving by because the space was crowded but a minute later the hands were more aggressive. </p><p>"Not interested!" She yelled over the music brushing the guys hands off. </p><p>"Why not baby? I see what you black bitches do in America! You have a nice body, wanna show it to me?" </p><p>"Not fucking interested! She yelled pushing him off of her. </p><p>"Hey you little bitch! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled spinning her around and Dain spit in his face. </p><p>"I don't give a fuck who you are. Back the fuck off." The guy grabbed her arm, pulling her and reared back to hit her but the hit never came and she was let go. She opened her eyes to this tall guy roughing up the other guy, punching him in the face. People moved back and Hongseok ran over to her but she could only watch the guy best her harasser to an inch of his life. She couldn't watch anymore sh she grabbed the guy's arm making him jerk back and look at her. </p><p>"You're going to kill him." </p><p>"Wouldn't you want me to?" </p><p>"No, he'll get his." She said making him stand up and pull him through the crowd. She got to bathroom with the guy and cleaned his bloody hands to the best of her ability. </p><p>"Could you stop bleeding for like two seconds!" She yelled in frustration and then began to hit the sink in anger. The guy didn't say anything as he watched her get control of herself before helping him again. About 5 minutes later she made a makeshift bandage and glanced at him. </p><p>"Stop staring, it's rude." She said with big eyes. </p><p>"Sorry." He said getting a little red in the face. She cracked a smile and turned away to throw away the trash but he saw it. </p><p>"So what should I call my gracious hero?"</p><p>"I'm no hero, baby." Washing her hands she looked in the mirror at him. </p><p>"I'm no baby, hero." He couldn't help but to look her over and nodded. </p><p>"I stand corrected." </p><p>"Hell yeah you do. So what is it? Or are you some guy who protects girls' virtue?"</p><p>"Did I protect yours?"</p><p>"Listen I'm training to become an idol but if I wasn't I would have put the fuckface on his goddamn ass, okay? So don't assume I can't take care of myself, hero."</p><p>"Oh really?" He said walking up to her and she straightened. </p><p>"I can and will hurt you." He lunged and she had him by the neck twisting arm, with a leg wrapped around one. His eyes widened at her defense because that's something that's not taught but learned. </p><p>"Who are you?" </p><p>"You first."</p><p>"Yutoda~" She nodded and laughed, releasing him. </p><p>"Japanese. And you're here in Apple? Interesting."</p><p>"The same goes for you, little idol." She shrugged fixing her hair and walked out the bathroom with Yuto following her. </p><p>"Dance with me." She yelled and immediately began to dance on him. She didn't need to turn to her left to know Hongseok was keeping an eye on her, nor the men who were with Yuto, on her right.  Her father taught her all the signs and although a place like Apple were crawling with people from Families, one picks up familiar traits. </p><p>The way Yuto moved with Dain jerked her out of her surroundings. She was pleasantly surprised that he could keep up with her. She reached a hand behind his neck to run her fingers in his hair. </p><p>"In your element?" He asked over the music. </p><p>"I was until you opened your mouth." She said moving her hand out he kept it there and reached around to her waist to keep her close. </p><p> </p><p>Lost in their own world, neither party felt the eyes of Pebtagon members on them. Not because of Dain but because of Adachi Yuto, the Astro Family's up-and/coming rookie. Pentagon and Astro have a lot of history as Toon and Kino left Astro 17 years ago to start their own Family. All of this the Pentagon youth division knew as they blended in with the crowd watching him. There had been many young recruits going through Astro but none stirred up talk like Adachi Yuto did.  </p><p> </p><p>The thing is, if Dain knew what Family he was apart of, she would have never gone anywhere with him. The same went for Yuto. He knew very well who and what PenTen Family was and he's never accidentally get caught up with a Member from the Family, let alone an heir. Purposefully he would get involved with a Member and infiltrate the system but he was too interested in the Korean and black little idol in front of him to actually think about how she knew how to bandage wounds and the tiny pentagon on the back of her neck, behind her ear. </p><p>The Pebtagon members moved closer to the two when sirens were heard in the streets. Dain separated from Yuto like lightening running towards Hongseok while he ran towards his brothers. Neither looked back but if they did, they'd have realize that they were cut from the same cloth. </p><p>"Fuck if we're caught; we're dead!" Dain yelled holding Sunmi's hand ad they ran through back alleys to get to their car. </p><p>"We won't Hongseok said confidently as he jumped obstacles trash. They ran for a few minutes before the car came in sight. He slid across the hood and got in the driver's seat and not 15 seconds later pulled off. </p><p>That was another thing, Hongseok was one of the est drivers PenTen had seen in years! Weaving in and out of other drivers, Hongseok let his drunkenness wash over him as his mind became sharper. He was almost to the highway when a police car cut him off. </p><p>"The pigs and yo play tonight!!! Let's play the ! Dain get me out of here!"</p><p>"Down Central, across 3rd Street." She fired out. Dain could ALWAYS navigate herself out of trouble. It was as if she knew what police were going to do and how they thought. </p><p>"Go down Cherry!" Sorin yelled. </p><p>"They probably have spikes down, everye goes down Cherry! Left here and stay straight I'm Wallace." Hongseok easily dodged cars before hitting a strait until another car came out of nowhere.</p><p>"Is that the police?!?!! Who the duck is that???" Sunmi yelled climbing over Dain to look out. </p><p>"Who knows-turn left!" She yelled and the car beside her went left. </p><p>"They're trying to get us to lead them! Fuck that! Hongseok yelled taking a left making it us skid and drift at the same time. My heart was in my throat because the car ended up beside us again. </p><p>"If that's the police I'll make SURE they know who the fuck we are!" Hongseok yelled driving even faster. </p><p>"Left! Left!" Dain yelled as she saw lights behind them and then a police car got i between them. </p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! Noona sorry about the car!"</p><p>"Just get us the fuck outta here!" Sorin yelled covering her face with her hair. Looking up ahead the highway was in their grasp if they timed it correctly. </p><p>"You have to get ahead of them! If the nose of the police car comes out they are gonna cut both of us off." Dain yelled watching the police car. </p><p>"3/4 gas it! Fuck the other car!" She yelled and watched it play out. At the last minute Hongseok pulled out and the police car scratched them a bit blocking the way for the other car. The foursome all yelled at escaping the police but Dain looked back at the other car. From far away it looked like Yuto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ultimate Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dain never got a chance to sneak back home as she just spent the night with Hongseok. His parents had heard about the ruckus down in Apple but didn't have a clue yet that their kids were in the thick of it. Of course Kino and Toon got messages from their youth division about Yuto but they had not yet seen the pictures they took. Or the video of Yuto trying to escape the police. </p><p>The day was normal for both Hongseok and Dain until they were asked to come to "Grandmother's House, or HQ for the Family. It had been a while since both had gone to HQ that they realized something was wrong. Growing up with the Family you knew everyone so it came as a surprise when Hongseok saw 5guys he had never seen before. Dain looked over and saw the same guys. They were altogether looking at multiple computer screens before feeling gazes and looking at the two. They all widened their eyes as they were the two kids from Apple. Two kids in high school uniforms looking completely different from last night. They walked up to the elevator and the girl pressed her thumb against the reader and it opened which left the guys in further confusion. </p><p>"Damn, I wonder what they did this time. They're pretty good kids." A Member said watching with the youth division. </p><p>"Who are they?" Hui asked, watching Dain talk to Hongseok and point at them which made him surprised. He couldn't help but to turn red as she smirked at him before the doors closed. </p><p>"Looks like she's not a fan. And that's Song Dain and Moon Hongseok- Toon and Kino's children." </p><p>"Their what?!?!? Mobidy-" </p><p>"We fucked up." </p><p>"Wait their kids? I've never seen them and we've been working her almost a year!"</p><p>"And that's how it normally is. Look those kids are the heirs to this place but they chose another lifestyle but you can't stay away from things that sing in your blood. Those two can be very aloof but they could and would run this place if they desired to." </p><p>"We had no idea. The hyungs are gonna kill them." Shinwon said rubbing his face and walking off. </p><p>"Wha?" </p><p>"We don't snitch but our task yesterday involved them. Their faces are in everything, we don't snitch." The member laughed and patted EDawn on the back. </p><p>"You'll learn, at least every member who are not the Original 10 have made this same mistake." </p><p>"But the gir-Dain right? Dain's look in the elevator!" </p><p>"You worry too much about that. She's the theatrics, so you completely missed the look Hongseokkie gave you all." Jinho turned the Member and thought back that he did remember seeing Hongseok look their way but not the actual expression. </p><p>"Fuck." </p><p>"The kids work well together. Thy are their parents children. But cheer up! They might forgive you, you're new and no one told you who they were yet. But it's safe to say that they know you're new but still." The member shrugged and walked away. </p><p>"They are dangerous." </p><p>"But it makes sense. The way she handled herself around HIM and how aware she seemed in the crowd." </p><p>"Not to mention Hongseok driving from Apple. His driving screams PenTen. But?" </p><p>"What?" Yeoone asked watching the elevator go to the middle floor which was were the hyungs' offices were. </p><p>"I didn't see their tattoos." He turned around and frowned thinking back. Even in the pictures he took with their faces in it, he didn't see tattoos. </p><p>"That can't...be?" He said going to the computer and combing through the pictures. Even the shots he got of them in the car didn't show anything. </p><p>"Well fuck! If we didn't know, HE doesn't know." He said looking back in alarm. </p><p>"We're so fucked." Shinwon said having come back. </p><p>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>"Do you have any idea what we did? If it was because of last night they'd have said something already?" Dain asked a bit nervous. The guys from downstairs were painstakingly new as she guess the Member told them who they were. Hongseok noticed as well as he confirmed never have seen them before. </p><p>"Maybe it's about taking some more classes?" He asked trying to wrap his head around last night, trying to figure out what gave them away. </p><p>"Either way you know our model, say nothing show nothing." He said right before the elevators opened up. Original Members were standing outside in the hall and all of them look at the heirs. </p><p>Everyone they saw them at HQ they seemed to grow! 17 years passed and they were teenagers! Basically adults! Both so pretty and alluring. Dain with her outward appearance and Hongseok with his silent aura. Their steps fell in line with one another as they passed their Family saying nothing and giving nothing away. </p><p>The situation they put themselves in was a very bad one but they were kids who wanted to go out and have un but not when Astro was involved. It scared their mothers more than anything. Hyemi more than anyone because she remembered what was done to her by Astro....what Astro made her do. Dain was her spitting image so if they put two and two together she could very well lose her only child. </p><p>Hongseok was a different story. He was unassuming which was such a strong point but when thrust in that environment he shone like a beacon of light. He was inhumanly fast in a car and Astro hasn't seen a driver lie that since his dad had left. They were both important assists and that is why they chose not to take part. They didn't want that life for themselves. And their parents respected that. . .but they did mess up. </p><p>Opening the door their parents were sitting at the 'Decision Table' the kids called it in secret. That table is where they made the decision that they would not take an active role and part in the Family. It was where they sat when their parents dealt out their punishment. Big decisions. </p><p>The two didn't say anything but sat down and waited. Bora got up and took a file from one of the desk and passed it to them. They continued to look at their parents before Toon gave a slight movement and Dain reached for it and brought it close so Hongseok could see. </p><p>Their faces in the crowd at Apple last night, Dain spitting on her harrasser, Yuto beating him up, Hongseok checking if Dain was good, Dain stopping the fight, her leaving with Yuto, Hongseok roughing him up, them dancing, then fleeing, and then shots of them in the car. Dain looked at Hongseok who looked back before closing the file but before she could her dad forced it open. </p><p>She glanced up at her dad and watched him. </p><p>"Do you know how exposed you two made yourselves last night!!!!! Who was in this crowd!!!!! Did you notice?!?!?!?" Toon said upset. </p><p>"You don't want an active part in the Family, we respected that but don't endanger yourself on purpose and expose who you are!!!" </p><p>"We went out like we do occasionally. We can't get responsible for other people. Should we not go to school in fear of coming in contact with a rival Famikt? We were EXPOSED the day you decided to have me and Dain. Loved ones are a weajness, that is not our fault! Were we caught? No!" Bora snacked Hongseok and Dain jumped up. </p><p>"Sit down little girl." </p><p>"What do you want from us??? Your little youth division got pictures of us on Apple where other Families go to! Big deal! I spit on a guy after he tried to grab me up! Big deal! Some idiot from another Family was going to beat him senseless! Big deal!" She yelled exercising her vocal volume. </p><p>"Who do they belong to? What fucking Fanuky do they belong to, to make you act like this? This isn't the first time Hongseok and I have been to Apple either! So who are they with?" She yelled louder feeling pissed off.</p><p>"Astro." Her Hyeri said and Dain but her tongue. </p><p>"They belong to Astro. That idiot is one of their up-and-coming recruits. He's dangerous-" </p><p>"We aren't? You made us capable of being Proper heirs, we have the skills." Hongseok said petulant. </p><p>"Yes, you are dangerous, too. But you two don't understand. We risked our LIVES leaving Astro, starting PenTen. If they figured out that their wild card made contact with PenTen's heirs then we'd be at risk." </p><p>Hongseok had had enough of the conversation at that last tidbit. He was beating angry at their parents. Looking at Dain she read between the lines but looked as though she had been smacked on the face. </p><p>"Is that so." She said lowly looking at Hongseok knowing their parents nodded. </p><p>"17 years later you are still selfish." Hongseok began which made his dad jerk his head to him. </p><p>"17 years later, with children and you still put yourselves first. Do you want us to say sorry? Sorry for jeopardizing this invisible balance you have with Astro? Do you any us to say sorry for going last night? Want us to go back I. Time and nit go? Or go back in time so that we weren't born? We realize it's s pain on the ass to worry about your children when it comes to running this businesss but we didn't ask for this! We just wanted parents that loved us! Bit forcing us to take classes on how to protect ourselves because you didn't want to do it. We never wanted this! So sorry for being another ibstaclr in your life in the name of the Pen FUCKING Ten Fanily!" He roared and hit up. Dain was half s second behind him as they pushed their chairs in and walked out the office. </p><p>They had out their masks on again showing nothing although the other members could hear clearly. They got on the elevator and said nothing. The doors opened and the kids made eye contact with the youth division and sneered at them. Drum going so far to spit in their direction. </p><p>"Next time you want to fuck us in the ads ask us out fucking names next time! Fucking losers!" Dain yelled and looked reSfy to say more before Hongseok grabbed her arm. </p><p> </p><p>The youth members felt embarrassed and angry. They never meant to sell the heirs out or cause a stir. They were just doing their job. </p><p>"I'm going to go talk to them." Yeoone said folllosibg them which had the rest on their feet.</p><p>"Excuse me! Hey! We are sorry we had no idea-" Dain turned around and looked like rage. </p><p>"Go the fuck back in there before I put you on your ass!" Yeoone goubd hindelf turn but still approached them. It was funny that Dain swung so obviously that he dodged it but didn't see the real punch to his face. </p><p>"Fuck!" He yelled out cradling his cheek looking at her. </p><p>"I'm trying to apologize!" He roared and she gave him that smirk again but his eyes went to Hongseok so kicked him in the stomach. </p><p>"Is this what you want?? Will this make you feel better? We didn't know you were-" He stopped yelling realizing that they were outside and anyone could be listening. </p><p>"Can we finish this back inside?" He asked standing up, stretching. All Hongseok gave him was a raised eyebrow before laughing at him and then at the others as he looked behind him. </p><p>"Well our parents sure know how to pick them. Y'all are zombie-like! I only have once question: Where are our tattoos?" The rest of the guys made their way to them and half focused on Dain because she looked like she had some more anger to let out. Judging by Yeoone's face she REALLY wanted to hurt them. </p><p>"Your tattoos? That's why we didn't realize! But even so, you're the heirs! You could have been killed-" </p><p>"Shall I show you how I can take care of myself?" She asked and kicked one of the other guys in the face hard, making him fall. They all looked at her like she was crazy and she smirked again but then Hongseok had Shinwon by the neck. </p><p>"Come on, where's my tattoo?" He asked breaking his personal space making him turn red. </p><p>"What the-let me go!" </p><p>"You don't want to play? With me?" He asked smiling prettily. </p><p>"Okay, we get it. You can take care of yourselves but w honestly had no idea who you were. It's quite obvious that you are apart of a family-well show skills that only members can learn. And you behind a wheel was a dead giveaway but we've been here 8months and never heard anyone speak your names let alone tell us you existed. We all are sorry. We are still lacking obviously." Hui said helping Jinho off the ground from Dain's kick. Hongseok was still holding Shinwon and smiled s but more genuinely. </p><p>"Is that so pretty boy? Are you sorry?" </p><p>"Yes I am." Hongseok threw him off of him and he clutched at his throat. </p><p>"I'm hungry, let's go get ddeokbokki." Dain said to Hongseok and they turned around and walked off. </p><p>"Do I need to beat you some more? Fucking come on! And hide your fucking tattoos." Dain yelled behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surveillance & Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So like that, PenTen's youth division became QUITE close with the true heirs of the Pentagon Family. Many of the members found it funny when they came back looking bruised and battered. Toon and Kino saw they and shook their heads. </p><p>"Our children are complicated." He said looking at Yeoone's cheek. </p><p>"She's neve obvious in her moves. Never. And from the way Jinho is clutching his stomach she gave you a nice kick. Dani! Please give Jinho-ya an XRay." He yelled to their in-house doctor. </p><p>"You might as well go with him." </p><p>"Send Shinwon, too. Fucking Hongseok!" Toon looked over and Shinwon had s nice pair of handprints on his pale skin. </p><p>"He liked you, probably." Kino said offhandedly and Shinwon turned beer red and ran off. Toon chuckled and looked at him. </p><p>"Seokkie likes guys like that?" </p><p>"The pretty ones. I can never understand him! He likes crazy girls like his mother but really pretty boys like that kid." </p><p>"You'll end up with another son or daughter." Kino shrugged and smiled. </p><p>"Whatever makes the punk happy. I don't care." He said looking over the rest of their YD. </p><p>"I think they'll be good for the Twins." Nodding and patting Toon on the back. </p><p>"I think so, too." Toon said watching them limp and grimace. </p><p>He couldn't help but to feel proud at how headstrong the Twins were. They'd follow each other to hell if needed. Having a youth division did have it perks, gave the kids other kids their age and were extra pair of eyes on their children especially with Yuto making contact with his daughter. It was only a matter of time before they met and he was waiting to see what Dain would do. </p><p>Despite the meeti they had, his kids knew what to do....they taught them. While it did hurt all of their hearts at what their kids said they were parents and they weren't perfect. Their kids knew how to hold grudges and this was one that would be held for a while. But despite all of that, the kids knew what to do. </p><p>Byers had e planned to Dain when she was younger about what was done to her and what she did to others on behalf of Astro. She knew what kind of monsters they were but she took knew what kind of monsters her own parents were. One too many times have the kids walked in on their parents torturing people and so,sties outright killing them. It had gotten so normal at the beginning that Dain learned how care for injuries with how often we came home covered in our blood and other's blood. Dain had only cried once, when set was 14. It had been a bad day on the job and Hyeri and I came home drenched in blood to the point where we couldn't see clearly. Her mom had been shot in the thigh and me in the chest. She had screamed bloody murder before crying as she brought us to the bathroom and cleaned us up. Her hands began to shake so bad that Hyeri began to yell at her like she did when she was younger and was teaching her how to suture wounds and get bullet holes out of the body. She became less hysterical and sug out our bullets but tears were streaming down her face. By the end of it she was covered in just as much blood and threw up in the toilet once she was done. </p><p> </p><p>After that she went to sleep and carried out her day like normal. Since then the sight of blood never made her react like that. It could have been a life changing decision in why she didn't want to be apart of the Family. Who was to say we didn't traumatized her? But we soon found out that that was t the case as we found out she was beating kids up at her school. But we were all able to handle that and moved to another city before it got too crazy and she became known as an iljin. </p><p> </p><p>Brought out of his thoughts he saw Shinwon walking back with Hui talking frantically still red in the face and hand prints extremely visible. He couldn't help but laugh because Hongseok sure did a number on him. Kino went over to him and lifted his chin up and put some salve on it. Shinwon couldn't meet his eyes and Kino laughed. </p><p>"So what are you going to do about this information of my son liking you?" He jerked back and began to splutter around. </p><p>"Well?" </p><p>"I won't touch him!" </p><p>"Don't think you can. But let me tell you something Shinwon, if you break my son's heart" - he said grabbing his neck and his dick - "I'll cut both of these off, you hear me? If you so much as think about fucking over my son I'll dispose of you so quick." He said and all eyes were on him. </p><p>He laughed and let go of him and Shinwon clutched at his throat again and Kleenex over. </p><p>"You're a nice size, my son will like that. Now back to work!" He barked out and Toon couldn't help but laugh. </p><p>"You and your son have a problem with choking people!" </p><p>?That's actually my bad habit, Seokkie has seen me choke Kino so many times it's like second nature." Bora said offhandedly as she went over to a computer not before glaring at Shinwon. </p><p> </p><p>Kino smiled at his wife and had to admit that it was Bora's bad habit. One too many times sis Hongseok find her choking him and others. Maybe that's how he knew when Seokkie liked someone. It was like the kid had a neck fetish. It first happened with the older hyung in their old neighborhood. Under the tree in the bs Kyra's both boys would play and one day looking for them, Kino found them against one tree halfway hidden. Hongseok had his hand around the boys neck and kissed him. He looked at the boy before doing it again, turning red. </p><p>With girls he wasn't so aggressive but more possessive. Bora always feared he'd get charged with sexual assault because that's where his hands landed each and every time. It didn't so much as shock Kino when he realized that Hingseom had an eye for both guys and girls. Everyone encounters decisions like that in their lives do for his son to figure that early on was a blessing but he was discreet. He’d never know about Shinwon if it weren’t for Hongseok’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>*havent seen you in a few days, hang?* </p><p>*call out nice clothes on bum*</p><p>Dain was serious about nice clothes as she went out to eat with Hongseok at a restaurant. The whole time they ate and were in a deep discussion that they brought looks to them without trying. Dain brooded and the looks became twice a much. Hongseok laughed and smiled, tripled it. No matter where they went stares followed. </p><p>“How are you liking the YD?” Dain glanced up and laughed at Hongseok’s face.</p><p>“No I don’t think it’s bad that you like the Little Prince.” He bowed his head and blushed hard which caused more laughter from Dain. </p><p>“Is THIS what’s this about? Oh come on! You know I don’t care. As soon as you chocked him I knew. Think he’ll be able to handle you?” </p><p>“I mean? He’s in YD, shouldn’t he be up for anything?” </p><p>“Yeah but not the boss’ son~”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“I think they’re cute. The lack tact but that’s a small fix. I’ll train them up to be great guard dogs.” </p><p>“They are the Family’s guard dogs.” Dain have him a look before stealing some of his food. </p><p>“And we’re family. I have the firm hand that professionals talk about so it leave to me and raising our gangajis.” She said smirking around her food. </p><p>“You’re terrible.” </p><p>“Aw why? Should he first trick I teach them is how you like your dick sucked? Because I can. They’ll be good bitches and won’t be able to complain.” She said over Hongseok coughing. </p><p>“Yah! Speak more prettily.” He scolded hitting her mouth. </p><p>“What’s this? A lover’s quarrel?” They both looked up at Yuto with a girl hanging on his arm. </p><p>“Oh no, just showing her how I’m going to punish her when she rides my dick on the way back home.” Hongseok said without a beat causing Tito’s eyes to widened. </p><p>“I’m joking, she’s like my sister.” Deadpanning and giving Yuto a chance to recover. </p><p>“Your face was priceless. Nice seeing you, enjoy your food.” Hongseok said a bit aggressively sending Yuto on his way. All the while Dain kept her eyes on him.</p><p>“And what about him?” </p><p>“What about him. He’s another person to look out for.” </p><p>“If it comes down to it, you’ll be the one.” She nodded and kept eating feeling her face on fire from the stare he was giving her, tables away. </p><p>They carried on their dinner the same way and left before Yuto and Dain made up her mind as she stood up. She wasn’t going to play his game, she was going to play her own. </p><p>She didn’t glance his way but knew his eyes were on her as she got up and left. </p><p> </p><p>“Should we mention to the bosses that he bumped into them?” Yeoone asked to Hui who watched Yuto for a bit longer. He smirked and pulled his phone out and sent a message. </p><p>“Hold off for now. The twins don’t control us but we have to trust them. I will add it to our file so in case they find out we’ll say it was there the whole time.” Hui said still looking through his binoculars at his peer in terms of Youth Division. He and everybody who was apart of the underground scene or looking to get into knew about Astro. How they used to run Seoul and the big cities back in the 90s and early 00s. How the head of the Astro family was ruthless and unforgiving. </p><p>That’s what helped him make his decision on which family he wanted to be apart of. It was common knowledge of how Toon, Kino, Hyeri, and Bora got out of Astro. The boss gave them an impossible mission after realizing they were trying to break away. He sent an entire region to kill them as they were some of the biggest assets to Astro that he wouldn’t risk another Family getting that. But he didn’t know about the six important people in his family who felt the same. A little older than Dain and Hongseok, their parents and friends escaped Astro, clears their impossible mission, and SLAUGHTEREX a whole region of Astro family members. Members they had grew up with, learned eith, fought with. Killed them all. There were about 40 members against 10 but they won. </p><p>Taking such a huge blow, Astro’s boss decided to take a break and get his Fsmiky together. That downtime they had was enough time to establish their own family. The ongoing feud between them is legendary as it has spurn over two decades as now whether they realize it or not, the second generation is fighting on behalf of their families. </p><p>Despite the Twins not being active in the family they still have a lot of power and grasp on things. It doesn’t take an idiot to know that Dain realizes that Yuto is attracted to her which she can manipulate if it calls for that. Their parents can only do so much, so now the Youth Division is a huge assets in fighting the war between the two Families. </p><p>Jerked out of his thoughts by His phone Yeoone answered. </p><p>“Outgoing: They don’t have any tattoos. They aren’t the ones despite everything. Two minutes ago to another member.” Wooseok said tapping away in the background. </p><p>“He hasn’t found them yet. He was trying to figure it out. Good.” </p><p>“Later.” </p><p>“He’s either stupid or really doesn’t think they are Pentagon.” </p><p>“They are in visible but yet discreet places. It’s hard unless you KNOW where to look. This is good, really good. Now we keep an eye on things and watch how they develop. </p><p> </p><p>Months passed with minimal activity between the two Families. It took years to establish a balance with your rival but it is possible. Dain got closer to debuting, changing her outward appearance enough that she cut ties to her parents looks with the help of her hair and makeup. </p><p>Hongseok became more serious about being a manger artist that he began getting his name out by his relatable stories. </p><p>For 6 months the Famiky grew bigger, the twins went through puberty, the Youth Division became an asset as their skills were perfected and honed in on. It was going so well until Dain came to Headquarters one day after school. </p><p>Rushing in like the devil himself was chasing her, Dain flew into the main floor in a blur of black. Despite her red hair she was covered in black and looking a bit frantic until she got on the elevator. Her behavior caused a  little stir because while the twins visiting isn’t often, the unfocused way of Dain brought alarm. Granted she got control over it before she got on the elevator but still. The Youth Division members phones lit up as they all received the same message. </p><p>*YG has ties to Astro. Yuto is a shareholder. Astro has made the first move.* </p><p>For doing so well for the Family, the bosses gave the YD their own littler conference room to hold meetings for important tasks and missions. So it wasn’t strange to see all 6 of them move as one to their conference room with grim faces.   </p><p>“First thing is first, does Yuto and Astro know about Dain? Let’s be reasonable, they could honestly just have their hand in the pot.”</p><p>“That’s true.” </p><p>“After months of being around the Twins, WE still haven’t found their tattoos-“ </p><p>“But think about it, that means at least for Dain it is hidden when she wears her uniform, that means it can be seen when she isn’t wearing her uniform.” They all looked at Hyojong before Shinwon waved him off. </p><p>“It’s covered with makeup.” They all turned to him and he blushed. </p><p>“How do you know that?” </p><p>“I’ve seen Hongseok’s.” They all blanched at that and nodded. </p><p>“Okay so it’s covered with makeup. That makes sense. They HAD to have them, heirs or not, and they are going to become public figures. They cover them. Okay. But where are they?” </p><p>“Hongseok has his on the inside of his arm, actually has half a sleeve.” </p><p>“What?!?!” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s beautiful. Dain on the other hand has hers on the inside of her wrist. Visible but subtle. They never go out of the house without covering them up so her being at YG isn’t any different.” </p><p>“Do you think something has happened between them, BEFORE this, to make her act like this?” </p><p>Hui looked at Yeoone but didn’t say anything. </p><p>“No, but it still stands that Astro, by extension Yuto, has their hands in the entertainment business. You think of the public funds out that all YG artists’ careers will suffer?”</p><p>“That is true but only other people in families know who Yuto is.” </p><p>“So what do we do with this information? We become shareholders? We plant a trainee in YG?”</p><p>“Wait, you’re on to something.” Yeoone said tapping away on his laptop. </p><p>“Who has had a good upbringing? An upbringing that when dig up will be spotless.” </p><p>“Mine.” They looked to Jinho who began pacing. </p><p>“I wasn’t an iljin, I did choir in school, I graduated high school. I can sing.” He said before belting out a 2AM song. </p><p>“I’ll do it. That way I’ll be inside and outside, while keeping an extra eye on Dain.” </p><p>“It’s settled then. I’ll get in contact with YG on your behalf and we’ll keep everything monitored.” Hui said knocking on the table and they all filed out. </p><p>Non of them noticed the audio recorder or camera installed in the room as the Original Ten watched them figure it out. </p><p>“Told you they would be an asset for us.” Kink said smiling big. </p><p>“Shinwon is sleeping with Hongseok.” One member said before Toon busted out laughing. </p><p>“And there has been some interaction between Yuto and Dain that some of the kids know about.” </p><p>Toon narrowed his eyes before calling Yeoone. </p><p>“Send up the file on Yuto, everything you have.” </p><p>“Yes sir.” He said and the file came to his laptop. They all scowered the file before finding the pictures of Hongseok and Dain at dinner before pictures of Yuto talking to them came up. </p><p>“This was months ago.” Toon said scowering through it more before finding nothing else. </p><p>“It’s in the file but it’s nothing big.” </p><p>“Are they slipping?” </p><p>“No, this smells of Dain taking things into her own hands.” </p><p>“Which she does occasionally.” Toon sighed before looking through the glass down at his family. </p><p>“We’ll let them handle everything and step in if it gets worse.” A member said and everyone agreed leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Power of Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dain kept a blank face as they finished performing their monthly evaluation and smiled at her unnies before turning to the staff. She get Yuto stare through her soul but she bowed to the staff and waited. </p><p>Was this in retaliation to her not paying him any mind a few months ago? Did he know who she was? She thought as she wrung out her hands subtlety looking at her wrist see in her tattoo still covered. She continued to inspect her arms to throw him off. A hand stilled hers and she smiled before looking at her unnie who gave her encouragement. </p><p>“I like the progress you all are making. Here we have some shareholders who wanted to see the talent we are cultivating. Please say hello.” We bowed to them and I kept my eyes on YG. </p><p>“Go eat. You’ve worked hard.” We bowed and thanked them and filed out but YG called me back. I cursed in my head before going back in and standing in front of him. </p><p>“Yes sajang-nim?” </p><p>“You are improving at an extremely fast rate.” I couldn’t help the blush that hit my cheeks and bowed to him. </p><p>“Your singing has gotten better and the producers say you’ve improved your skill of rapping as well. Do you think you’re ready to debut?” </p><p>She was shocked to say the least. If she said yes, she would be grouped with Yura, the racist bitch who have her problems but she would have achieved her dream faster. On the other side she could say no, stay with her friends a little longer before the debuted. Considering everything, Yura’s group MAY not debut as it was YG. <br/>She was thinking a mile a minute before smiling beautifully. </p><p>“I honestly am not ready. I still think there are improvements to be made and I want to make those with my unnies. They have had a hand in all of my improvement and to debut before them is a slap in the face. They should have the chance to debut first.” YG and the shareholders smirked, especially Yuto. He knew she was manipulating the situation. </p><p>“You do want to debut?” </p><p>“Of course, but there are still things to learn.” </p><p>“With your unnies?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” She said smiling beautifully once again, affecting everyone. </p><p>“Thank you, Dain.” She bowed deeply and made eye contact with Yuto who winked at her. She stood and left out again. The seeds were planted, all she had to do is water them. Her unnies looked concerned but she told them everything which motivates them all to gain praise like her and to debut together. As the day went on, Dain pushed Yuto to the back of her head until she was leaving. Her unnies were ahead of her so they didn’t see Yura come out of nowhere and pushed her. She yelled out as she made contact with the wall and looked at Yura pissed off. </p><p>“You think you can weasel your way into my debut group?!?! A mutt like you will NEVER debut!” She yelled before smacking her. Dain saw red and she squeezed her hand and looked back at Yura, standing up straight. </p><p>“Ah geez! How many times do I have to tell you to lower your fucking eyes when I speak to you!” She screamed hitting her again and Dain had to bite her tongue as she turned back. Yura swing back but never hit her and she looked at the person and was horrified. </p><p>Yuto looked like a messenger of death. </p><p>“Oh! Hello sir! It’s not what it looks like!” She pleases and I began to cry. I was going to wait and ruin her live once she was famous but why even GIVE her a career. </p><p>“What’s going on here?!?” People yelled and I cried more pitifully. </p><p>“Dain! Yura! Yuto what is the meaning of this?!” </p><p>“While I was exploring the building I heard screaming. Yura-ssi here was attacking Dain. I stopped her from hitting her again.”</p><p>“No! It’s not like that! Tell them Dain!” </p><p>I looked at her throw tears and opened my mouth to speak but gasps were heard. I looked at everyone and they crowded around me. </p><p>“She hit her where?” </p><p>“Tell them!” </p><p>“She was smacking her.” I opened my mouth to talk but pretended I just noticed the blood and cried harder. </p><p>“Yura sunbaenim- I mean unnie just needed an outlet-“ </p><p>“By using your face?!?! And she hasn’t debuted yet, so I’m not sure why you address her as so.” </p><p>“Yura sunbaenim- unnie said to address her that way. She was upset thinking I would join her group and needed an outlet.” I said and Yura lunged at me and I fell back against the wall hard as she was pretty close so it seemed like she punched me again and I burst out crying more. </p><p>“Please take this girl, I’ll bring Dain to the sick bay!” Yuto picked me up and helped me walk to the sick bay as I cried. I glanced behind my back at Yura looking st me and winked which made her go even crazier before the racist names started coming out. I cried harder at that and Yuto wrapped his arms around me tighter. I buried my neck in his shoulder as he guided me past everyone. The sick bay wasn’t far but once we got there, no one was there. </p><p>“This fucking place...” Yuto mumbled under his breath as he sat Dain on the bed. He looked around for the keys to the cabinet and grabbed wipes, gauze, and cream. Seconding thinking he got some tissue and turned to the crying Dain thing to calm down. </p><p>“It’s going to be okay.” She looked up st him and his breath caught in his throat. She was truly beautiful with her tanned skin and pretty hair, with her black features. Her lipped unconsciously poked out as she looked at him and he couldn’t help but to pout back. </p><p>“Let me clean you up.” She nodded and looked utterly sad. </p><p>“I was surprised to see you here. Was wondering when I would bump into you again. I had no idea you were a trainee for an entertainment company-I didn’t realize you might still be in high school.” </p><p>Dain forced herself to blush and wince when Yuto looked st face where she was hit. </p><p>“Doesn’t this feel like deja vu? At Apple you helped me. Funny that a girl like you would be st Apple and a trainee. Very funny, what do girls like you kno? I should have known you would want to be a singer when we danced with each other.” </p><p>She kept blushing prettily before looking in his eyes. </p><p>“Thank you, Yuto-ssi.” He faltered in his movement of putting cream on her face before continuing. </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“Protecting me. I usually can take care of myself or my brother is there to do it, but you protected me from Yura. I’ve been here almost a year and that had been going on every day. So thank you.” She said leaning up, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer to kiss his cheek. </p><p>“Did I cut my lip? I taste blood.” </p><p>He stated at her for a bit and she pouted. </p><p>“Is it really bad?”</p><p>“No, you’re okay.” She nodded and looked to the side and Yuto blushed from the kiss. </p><p>“To think you’re the same girl from Apple.” He said really looking at her and stopped. She looked up at him and couldn’t help the smirk from breaking out. </p><p>“Was all of this fake?” He asked upset. </p><p>“No, since I’ve been a trainee Yura has attacked me. I was serious when I said I didn’t want to debut because I would have to be with her. I planned on waiting until she got famous and then ruin her but the opportunity to take that away was right in my reach-“ she said grabbing his shirt again- “so I grabbed it.” She said before kissing him again. </p><p>“But really thank you. Usually my brother protects me so it’s nice that you did that for me.” </p><p>“You’re amazing~” </p><p>“Or stupid to deal with her saying racist things to me for almost a year straight. She’s beat me and spit on me, burned me, just done mean things. I just want to debut, that’s my dream.” She said looking to the side showing real vulnerability. </p><p>Yuto couldn’t help but smile. He like her even more. Especially after the cold testament she gave him when they met and didn’t even hold eye contact with him. And now because the boss wants to get in on the entertainment industry he’s met her again. Looking back up at him she smiled a little. </p><p>“So how bad is my face? I’ve taken hits harder but she really surprised me. And made me bleed.” </p><p>“You’re beautiful...I mean you’re fine!” He said in horror as that’s not how he was supposed to confess. She couldn’t force the blush that was on her face. </p><p>“Th-than- I’m glad. So what do you do to become a shareholder? I thought you were a gangster.” She said looking him over before meeting his eyes which were a bit narrowed. </p><p>“I thought you were a gangster.” </p><p>“Because I was at Apple?” She laughed before shaking her head. </p><p>“I’m not, but you are right? I won’t say anything. The only reason I ask is because of the way you beat that guy up. And now look at you in your suit playing businessman.” She egged. </p><p>He walked in between her legs and she stood her ground. </p><p>“For a high schooler you know a lot&lt;“ </p><p>“So I’m right? You are?” She asked genuinely curious. </p><p>“If I am?” </p><p>“I hope you’re careful. Some of Families, do bad things....some of my unnies...they tell me things. Guns and blood, death...just be careful?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about me. Astro, my family, is the most powerful family.” </p><p>“I’ve heard of them...they aren’t good people, Yuto-ssi. Does that make you a bad guy?” </p><p>“I don’t think I’m a bad guy but I’ll stand by my family.” </p><p>“Are you important? You seem young to do this.” </p><p>“I’m heir apparent.” He couldn’t help but to preen when her eyes got big. </p><p>“I-oh, thank you. For helping me, I’ll be leaving now.” She said getting down from the table and trying to leave. </p><p>He crowded me against the door and I turned around to him looking down at me. </p><p>“Do I scare you?” </p><p>“I’m more scared of what you’re capable of...I don’t think we should talk to each other-“ </p><p>“What if I wanted to date you? Be you’re boyfriend?” </p><p>“You don’t know me! And you’re an heir apparent to a Family!” He put his hand over my mouth and I shook. I hadn’t been this close to a guy in a very long time so it was heady. He crowded closer and pressed his chest against hers. She couldn’t help but lick his hand and his eyes tightened. </p><p>“You should be a good girl and stay quiet Dain-ah. What you have said so far is true. But I’ve never felt this way about another person before. You’re different from most girls and you interest me-not saying you’re a new shiny toy that I’ll get rid of after a few weeks but-“</p><p>“Stop.” She said after removing his hand. </p><p>“I’m a trainee, you’re a shareholder. I’m in high school, you could be 30. You’re Japanese, I’m a half-breed. Thanks but I’m okay.” He couldn’t help his disappointment at her hurtful words to herself.</p><p>“Look, we can-“ </p><p>“I’m so sorry! I was out taking a call! Dain honey what happened now?” The nurse said coming in and Yuto moved away from me. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuto-da~!” He couldn’t help but smile at the name his family gave him once he became a part of Astro. He came in with three others but they didn’t have what it took to be apart of Astro so they were terminated. Being the only one to make it through gained him a lot of respect but he still had it bad. Would come home filthy and bloody. He’ll never forget when he had first joined at 12 when he had gotten beat up by the neighborhood boys. This cute foreign girl about his age chased the guys away and called a guy to them. They both got him to stop crying and tried to get him clean before the girls parents called them. He’ll never forget the girls kindness and the tattoos and scars her dad and mom carried.</p><p>He had never seen a black person before and to see a beautiful woman with scars with a man like that left an impression. And I have a beautiful little girl who was a mix of them. Yuto couldn’t help but smiling at the memory as he made his way through the building. He had no idea that that little girl would grow up to be so beautiful and just the same as she was then. Dain held a place in his heart for such a long time, thinking of her kindness as he grew up in Astro to see her grown up at Apple. And to find out she was a trainee and had been getting abused but taking it. He couldn’t help but chuckle. Such a fox that girl...but finding out about him put a damper on things. He did want to pursue her but being in Astro just didn’t make sense. </p><p>“Oy! My boy!” He looked up and smiled at the Family’s President, Park Junghyun, who loves him like his own son. He was clapped on the back and brought upstairs where the man sat down. </p><p>“How did it go son?” He asked with love in his eyes. Despite being one of the cruelest men in the underground scene, he grew to love Yuto as his own. </p><p>“Good, there was a mishap with some of the trainees though. One of them had been getting abused since she joined and I walked in on her getting beat.” </p><p>“How long?” </p><p>“9 months. I admire her, though. She had told me that she endured it so she could ruin her career but decided not to give her one.” Junghyun’s eyes  narrowed as he had heard that reasoning before. Yuto noticed immediately and stopped talking. </p><p>“What was the trainees name that was bullying YG girl?” </p><p>“Lee Yura.” Junghyun nodded and grabbed his phone. </p><p>“Find her, bring her here.” </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“I think I’ve found my rabbit’s daughter~” Yuto looked alarmed as he sat up straighter.</p><p>“You’ve heard right? I’m sure rumors have spread. I had some members leave me when I was most vulnerable. They stole from me and started their own family. I couldn’t retaliate until this very moment! One of them was a VERY smart girl. She had come to Korea at a young age much like yourself and I raised her up as if she was my own, I’d call her Rabbit for how energetic she was. There was a situation in where a neighboring family member would bully her in school. They went to a very prestigious academy. The one bullying her was a politicians daughter. She had endured it for years waiting for the right moment-“ </p><p>“When the politician ran for office.” Yuto said to himself and Junghyun smiled and nodded. </p><p>“She got beat so bad that school officials had to be called. When I got to the school they tried to talk with us but my little rabbit wasnt having it. In the midst of talking the politician got a call about the drop in his numbers. Come to find out, another family member who went there recorded the whole thing and sold the video to news outlets.” He said leaning back in his chair. </p><p>“Immediately I knew she had planned it. She said she wanted to expose her when her father got in office-“ </p><p>“But why give him the chance to GET in office.” Yufo said with chills sprinting on his arm.</p><p>“Exactly. When her and other members left me, she was pregnant...and now I’ve found her daughter.” He said smiling reaching in his desk. He slid a picture to Yuto. Looking at the picture he saw the Dain he had first met but at school. </p><p>“It’s no surprise that there are many foreigners here but I’ve been looking for my rabbit and her. That’s her daughter. I want to meet this Lee Yura and have her tell me EVERYthing she knows about that girl right there. So when I crush her, her parents will come out and face me for their betrayal.” Yuto looked up at the smile on his presidents face and realized he had endangered the girl he fell in love with. He stood to give the picture back but Junghyun raised his hand. </p><p>“Return it to me when your being her here.” He said spinning his chair around to his large window. </p><p>“Yes, aboji.” Yuto said bowing and turning to leave. </p><p>“Lee Yura will be in this building in two weeks time.” </p><p>“Of course aboji.” He said walking out. He had to come up with a way to see Dain before he could get a hold of Yura. But he also had a lot of questions! We’re Dain’s parents member in a Family? Is she and played him to spill his guts? He had to figure it out!  </p><p>He rushed out of the building and got in his car and began to drive. With no destination in mind he unconsciously ended up in the neighborhood where Dain first saved him. He got out of the car and began to walk around and couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>He heard a scoff and turned around to the guy who was always with Dain. He was focused on his phone and put it to his ear. </p><p>“If you’re not there tonight I’m going to tie your hands behind your back while I fuck your throat. Stop FUCKING playing with me! Or do you like it when I get angry and put my hands around the pretty neck if yours?” He asked with sensuality dripping from his voice. </p><p>“I don’t give a fuck! Do it or I’ll remove you, myself!” He’s heard his aboji tell members that if they stepped out of line. </p><p>“Some temper~” They guy made a gesture with his hand.</p><p>“Fuck off.” He said not looking at him and he kept waking but Yuto just smiled and caught up with him. </p><p>“You’re Dain’s brother, right?” He glanced st me and looked behind us and around us. I realized he was scoping out the area. </p><p>“Why are you talking to me? Alone?” He said pocketing his phone and his aura changed as if he was ready to fight. </p><p>“I just want to know, you’re her brother right?” </p><p>“Why are you asking about her?” He said looking st Yuto full on and he smirked as if he figured something out. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You like her. That much is clear. But the dish we’d say you look means you’ve been agonizing over something. They way your hands keep shaking means your anxious, nervous about something. Is she in trouble?” Yuto felt like throwing up and when he opened his mouth he did. </p><p>“Yes! She’s in trouble. My da-my superior wants me to bring the girl who has been abusing her to him....to learn everything about her. He wants her.” He didn’t look as alarmed as Yuto would have thought. </p><p>“Let me GUESS, your ‘SUPERIOR’ is Led Junghyun, right?” Yuto couldn’t school his features fast enough as he widened his Yes and set his face back normal. </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>“I’m someone who’s not going to let that piece of shit close to her. So you do what you need to do on your end while i protect her.” He said facing him head on. </p><p>“You know who i am?” </p><p>“Just as you know who we are...if you have an idea.” Yuto was really shocked and pulled out the picture and gave it to him. Hongseok looked at and was internally alarmed. He knew his parents had this unofficial peace with Astro but for Lee to have a picture of Dain-and him. Because Dain took up the picture you wouldn’t notice HIM off to the side smiling. Hongseok ran his finger over himself on the picture and Yuto looked back at if and gasped. </p><p>“That’s you, isn’t it? Fuck! Do you know how UPSET he is? How hellbent on revenge? I don’t know exactly what your parents did but he’s been waiting to strike back.” Hongseok gave him the picture back and rolled his shoulders back. </p><p>“You are in a dangerous predicament. The heir apparent to Astro But you like Dain, even going this far to tell me what Lee wants. Some dilemma~” He three back at me and I reached to grab him but he had me by the neck with a gun to my neck and i froze. </p><p>“Why is it that i find my hands around pretty boys necks? Now you listen up, i don’t give five fucks who you are but be clear, WE are the heir apparent a who want nothing to do with this shit. I get we aren’t in it but don’t think our parents haven’t prepared us to fight til the death. When i let go you step away from me.” He said releasing my neck and i did as he said, confused. </p><p>“I don’t want blood on my hands. I like her! I li-“</p><p>“Hongseokkie~” We froze and i knew it was Dain.</p><p>“Next week same time and day.” I said leaving briskly as i couldn’t turn around. </p><p>“What as you doing here at our old place?”</p><p>“Drawing inspiration.” Her laughed eased my anxiety as I showed her the pictures I took. </p><p>Dain just went along with it but kept an eye on Yuto pulling off. If Hongseok was lying to her then it was for a good reason. But what she didn’t like was Yuto approaching Hongseok when he should just focus on her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Our Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongseok conveniently  had a deadline to meet with his internship that kept him away from Dain. During that time he asked around for Yura before Yuto had to deliver her to Jonghyun. He also was aware of the way the Youth Division acted around him. Shinwon and him hadn’t even gotten around to actually having sex but I guess the marks and bruises spoke louder than anything. He didn’t want to get his little pet mixed up in the bullshit that was Yuto and Astro but he needed to ask for help since it was s not harder than he originally thought. Shinwon was extremely useful as he knew how to use his face but has a temper from hell. If Hongseok wasn’t himself, he’s sure Shinwon would have knocked him out after a while. </p><p>Because Hongseok made money from his internship, he got in the habit of saving his money and buying a little apartment when he didn’t feel like going home. In the 7months that he knew Shinwon, they had made it into their little haven. Although they didn’t see each other everyday or every week, they lived their together. Hongseok has memorized Shinwon’s schedule so came by the apartment when he was there. Opening the door he smelled food and the deep voice of Shinwon singing. He couldn’t help but smile as it felt very domestic. He closed the door, toed off his shoes and followed the smell and singing. When his guard was down, he was truly pretty. Shinwon has a habit of projecting and he did it well but he was honestly and quiet, pretty man who had milky skin that Hongseok liked to turn colors. He couldn’t resist biting his neck and wrapping his arms tight around him. He jerked before relaxing in his arms and smiling. Shinwon being used to it, just let him do his business before turning his head to kiss him before finishing the food. </p><p>“Missed you, how’d you know to come?” He asked glancing over at Hongseok who just stared at him. He did that often, too. Would just observe him in an unearthly way before smiling and doing something else. He would never admit it out loud but Shinwon always felt like Hongseok was sizing him up to kill him. You didn’t mess with a guy like Hongseok. Him being quiet made him extremely dangerous. Being to close to the twins sometimes ended up getting one hurt. Many times have the guys hung out with them and ended up bloody and beaten because of the reaction the twins inflict on others. Hongseok in particular had a habit of being looked over and when stuff got dirty was the main one people were trying to hurt. But it was all worth it, Shinwon has never been happier with someone, make or female, until him. Yes, they fought like crazy but also loved like crazy. It was a wonder that Hongseok hadn’t told him to move in permanently. </p><p>“I just know. You look good like this...in my kitchen in my clothes.” Hongseok watched him turn a slight pink before smiling. </p><p>“I look good with no clothes on.” </p><p>“Very aware. Once we’re done eating I want to talk to you okay?” </p><p>“Tell me know, I won’t be able to eat without worrying.” He said immediately. That’s what Hongseok likes about him. Shinwon was painstakingly honest and frank. </p><p>“I need you to find someone for me and bring them to me.” </p><p>“Alive?” </p><p>“Preferably. I’d like to talk to them before I let someone else talk to them.” He nodded while playing the food and grabbing glasses. </p><p>“Okay, who is it?” </p><p>“The girl who abused Dain at YG.” Shinwon looked over at him and realized he was serious. The day the Family found out about Dain’s year long abuse was a chaotic day. Toon and Kino wanted to kill the girl that day but Dain had to talk them out of it. The same day that everyone found out about Yuto. Since then the bosses hadn’t put a hit out in the girl and Jinho had assimilated into the trainee life smoothly. Shinwon rolled it around in his head before nodding. </p><p>“When do you need her?” </p><p>“Tomorrow.” He couldn’t But scoff as it was so like Hongseok to give him last minute business. </p><p>“Don’t forget I work for your father, not you. I’ll do the best I can.” He had already placed the juice down when hands went around his neck and jerked him to face him. </p><p>“You’ll do what I say. If I want to take my dad’s position I will. So you work for both of us. You and this slick mouth.” He said before kissing him and taking some plates. Shinwon just flicked him off before going back in the kitchen. </p><p>“You two have been distant.” </p><p>“Mind your fucking business.” </p><p>“Oh shut the fuck up! Like I’m not suppose to notice.” He yelled sitting down at the table. Hongseok couldn’t stay mad because he was so pretty. </p><p>“Don’t bring unnecessary heat on me. Pentagon is ALL I have. Don’t sabotage me, Hongseok. I mean it.” He couldn’t help but scoff. </p><p>“Do your job-“ </p><p>“Shut the fuck-“ Shinwon stopped talking once his phone went off. He jumped up and grabbed it looking at it before plating the food for Hongseok, leaving for the bedroom. </p><p>“Yah~ where are you gong?” </p><p>“Out.” He said coming out put together as if he was going on a blind date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this around 3 years ago inspired by Pentagon’s BEST song ! Our Illustrious King Engine~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>